Moros: Assassin of Chaos
by runwild14
Summary: The Seven have finally defeated Gaea, but one line will come back to haunt them. What will Percy do when he is taken by Gaea at the end of the war? How will he react to the one he holds closest to his heart betraying him? And what will it take to bring peace to our young hero, and to the world of the gods?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**PERCY POV**

My life could not possibly be any worse right now. I had just struck the final blow to Gaea – you know, the giant "I will end you" Earth Mother – which should have ended the war and the second Great Prophecy – or so I thought. Unfortunately for me, I had neglected to completely review the prophecy – can you really blame me? Those things are super boring – and I paid for it dearly. The second to last line had come back to bite me in the ass.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

That final breath had been Gaea's. Now before you celebrate too early – like I did – remember the rest of the line. The oath? Well, it was the one spoken on the battlefield earlier that day, just before that final breath was taken.

* * *

_**-Flashback (Third Person POV)-**_

_"Perseus Jackson! How is the little pawn of the gods doing today?", Gaea shouted across the field towards Percy. The seven had finally reached the birthplace of the gods. After gathering their demigod army in a valley at the base of Mount Olympus, Gaea and her army appeared across the field. Luckily for them, the gods did too – but on their side. "Well I was doing pretty good until you got here Dirt Face," Percy replied sarcastically, twirling Riptide around in his right hand. Gaea's face transformed into a cruel sneer as she directed her glare at Percy. "It'll take more than that to anger me Sea Spawn," she said, her voice booming across the plains. "Oh I know," Percy said, "so we brought along a little surprise." At this, Percy gave a nod in Zeus' direction. Immediately, the earth in between the two forces began to bubble angrily as something rose from the earth. "How are you doing this?" shrieked Gaea, as she felt her control over the earth slip. "I own the earth!"_

"_This power is older than you are Dirt Face," Percy replied, smiling nonchalantly at her._

_Soon enough, the ground stopped moving and the dust settled. When Gaea caught sight of what was now writhing on the ground in front of her, trapped in chains crated from its own being, all of the color drained out of her face. Percy, catching sight of this, smiled. "Yeah, Dirt Face, that's your son." "Python," Gaea whispered, subconsciously reaching out for him. Suddenly, a celestial bronze spike appeared in midair over the mighty snake's head. Shock flashed across Gaea's face as she realized what was about to happen, but before she was able to react, Python was lifted into the air and the spike impaled him through the head. The snake slowly crumbled to dust, before disappearing in a flash of black light. Not wanting to waste time pondering what had just happened, Gaea's face turned an angry red, and she didn't even bother with any other formalities. She simply screamed a battle cry and her forces charged, flying down the mountain as quickly as possible. The forces of Olympus yelled a response and ran to meet them. Almost immediately, cries of agony rang out across the battlefield, from both monsters and demigods alike, along with the clash of steel on steel. It would have been over before it even started; however, fortunately for the forces of Olympus, Gaea was still struggling with her control over the earth._

_Now, Percy being Percy, he ran right at the biggest challenge besides Gaea herself. Porphyrion – the king of the giants. Porphyrion watched him approach, casually spinning his spear around, the winds increasing drastically as he did so. From the waist up, Porphyrion was a humanoid figure, with bronze armor covering his torso. From the waist down, he had dragon legs, which are nearly impenetrable. This, along with the fact that he is a great fighter, makes him nearly impossible to kill._

_Percy was quickly joined by Jason and Zeus and together, the three of them launched their attack. They started hacking and slashing at every bit of Porphyrion that they could reach, and even for a 40-foot-tall giant, they were quite hard to keep up with. Once their weapons had dealt heavy damage to the giant king they took a step back to admire their handiwork. And it was at this moment when Porphyrion reviled a surprise._

_**Percy POV (Still Flashback)**_

_A golden glow surrounded his body, emanating from his armor, and his cuts and bruises slowly started healing. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening, especially when Porphyrion shouted down to them, "Do you see this? My armor is enchanted you fools! You cannot defeat me while I am wearing this!" And that was the mistake that cost him the battle. Immediately, the trio struck, all aiming for different straps on his armor. All three of them hit their mark, and the armor came flying off. "There we go. Now we fight on even ground!", shouted Zeus._

_Porphyrion had a look of pure shock on his face, unable to comprehend how quickly he had lost that advantage. In an instant, it was replaced with overwhelming anger. "That was a gift, you stupid brats," he thundered, looking in dismay at his shattered armor. His spear started glowing a bright red, and suddenly it released a blast of pure force, throwing us 30 yards away from him. As I got up, I was able to assess the situation on other parts of the battlefield._

_Most of the other fights were going pretty well. Athena and Annabeth were fighting Enceladus, and he was staggering under the weight of their blows. Dionysus was battling Eurytus, along with his son Pollux. They were doing surprisingly well, although Eurytus was one of the weaker giants. Hermes was easily handling Hippolytus with his two sons Travis and Connor at his side. Apollo and his son Will Solace were firing arrow after arrow into Leon's face, and it looked so brutal I almost felt bad for the guy. Hephaestus and Leo were battling fire vs fire with Mimas, but it looked like they were slowly overpowering him. Pelorus was getting his butt kicked by Ares and Clarisse, who looked as though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves._

_My dad, Poseidon, and my younger sister Jessica were currently beating up on Polybotes. I should probably explain how I got a sister. You see, when the Argo II arrived in Greece, we met up with all the campers and gods. Jessie was one of the new campers that had appeared during our quest, and she also happened to be my half-sister. In the couple weeks before the battle, we developed a very strong brother-sister relationship. As in, if someone hurt her, they would die a death thousands of times more horrible than Tartarus. Anyway, I continued scanning the battlefield and taking stock of our situation, until I suddenly saw something that made my blood run cold. Gration was standing over Artemis with her pinned to the ground. One look in his eyes and I knew how this was going to end – all they held in them was lust._

_Quickly, I turned and shouted out to Jason, "Hey man can you hold out here for a bit?" He nodded his head and went to join his dad in battle. Meanwhile, I sprinted over to where I had last seen Artemis and Gration, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late. When I finally got there, I saw a half-naked Artemis with blood running down her face and a triumphant looking Gration. Without pausing to think, I took my sword and threw it like a javelin at the back of his knee. His right leg buckled, and he turned to face me. And I felt like such an idiot when I realized I had just thrown my only weapon at him – but hey, at least it's not the dumbest thing I've ever done._

_I looked around as fast as I could, searching for anything that could help me win this battle. I spotted a stream about 20 yards away and a crazy idea appeared in my head – not the first time I've had one of those either. I had never tried anything like this before, but if it worked it could save my life. And right now, my life wasn't the only one hanging in the balance. I concentrated on pulling the water together and hardening it, and slowly, it obeyed my will. A couple seconds later, I help an exact replica of Riptide in my hand, made completely of ice. I started to mercilessly attack Gration, fueled by my anger as I thought of what could have happened had I not gotten there quick enough. Within minutes, he was an unrecognizable lump of flesh. Slowly, I walked over to Artemis and handed her the sword. She looked at me quizzically for a few moments, before I smirked and said, "Shall we finish this, milady?" She smiled as she got up and walked over to Gration. She looked into what used to be his eyes, before plunging the sword deep inside of his chest, and returning his essence to Tartarus._

_She then walked over to me, handed me back my sword, and whispered a nearly inaudible, "Thank you," before fainting into my arms. I gently laid her down and shouted, "APOLLO!" In seconds, he was standing before me. He took one look at his sister before quickly grabbing her and flashing away. After I made sure Artemis was safe, I rushed back out to join the battle, only to find all of the giants destroyed, even Porphyrion. And you know what that means – I missed out on all of the fun. I was looking forward to getting a little payback on some of them, but I guess I'll save it all for the last one standing – Gaea. When she saw me, her faced morphed into one of extreme hatred._

_She immediately lunged at me, ignoring all the other gods and demigods – and this was her fatal mistake. While she focused her attention solely on me, the other gods and demigods moved in on her, swarming around her like bees._ _I was able to deflect her first attack with Riptide, before pulling out my new blade and attacking with that as well. She quickly blocked my strikes and returned one of her own. This pattern continued for quite some time before I felt myself growing tired, and I knew I had to do something before it was too late because in the entire fight I had dealt no damage to her._

_Suddenly, I remembered the second line of the prophecy – _to storm or fire the world must fall _– and I knew what I had to do. I called to me the biggest storm I had ever created and molded it into one giant ball of energy. I could feel it pulsing with energy, and when I felt it was large enough, I threw it at Gaea while simultaneously creating an earthquake that split the ground at her feet – lucky for me, she still had little control over the earth. As the ball of energy hit her she tumbled backwards into the chasm, her essence going back to her prison in Tartarus._

Finally_, I thought, _we did it. _But that was before I heard her last words – words that would haunt me forever._

"If I go to my eternal prison, you go too."

_I suddenly felt a force pull me towards the chasm, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I fell into the opening and the last thing I heard before darkness enveloped me was my father, Jessie, and Artemis screaming my name._

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

So yeah – that happened. I woke up to find myself in a dark cell in a place I easily recognized as Tartarus, chained to a wall. My luck really is something – I thought I was actually done being in the deepest part of hell. But no, of course not. I tried breaking out of the chains only to find that they were celestial bronze and practically indestructible. "Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're just going to hurt yourself more," I heard a voice say from outside the room. "Who's there," I called. The voice continued, saying, "Oh don't tell me you don't recognize me. After all, I am the reason you're down here." That statement sent a cold chill down my spine. "Gaea," I said, "Why am I here?" "Oh well that's easy," she replied. A figure stepped out of the shadows holding an object that looked suspiciously like a sword. "We're going to have a little fun with _payback_."

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal and Recruitment

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**Percy POV**

Gaea walked up to me with a malicious grin on her face. As she was walking, she began to speak. "Hmm let's see, should I do physical or emotional torture first? Ah, choices, choices." Continuing towards the spot where I was bound, she threw a "What do you think" into the shadows behind her. A second voice answered her. "I think emotional first would be nice," the voice said. It took a moment to really sink in. I _knew _that voice. I had put my life in that person's hands. No. This can't possibly be real – there's just no way. Gaea's grin slowly got bigger as she took in my obvious distress. "Why don't you come out now, An-"

"_Annabeth_," I whispered, my voice hoarse, as she stepped out from behind Gaea.

"Hello again Percy. You look like you're holding up well." And then she laughed. That laugh that I love so much, from the person that I love even more.

It _was _her. Oh gods no, this couldn't be happening. "W-what are you doing here Annabeth," I managed to croak out. I was afraid that I already knew the answer, but I still had to know – even if it did feel like a spike was slowly being driven into my heart. "Well," Gaea said stepping in to answer, "Meet my personal spy – the one and only, Annabeth Chase."

That confirmed most of my suspicions (sadly), but there was one more thing I needed to know. "Why," I asked. That question hung in the air like an impending storm until finally Gaea began to speak. "You see, Percy," she said, beginning to walk in a slow circle around me, "Annabeth here came to me a little while back. She said she couldn't deal with the gods anymore – she was just _so_ tired of nothing getting done. So I offered to help. It's as simple as that, really."

"What could you possibly offer her that we couldn't," I shouted at her. "She has everything she needs! She doesn't need-"

"See that's just the thing, Percy," Annabeth said, cutting me off. "You don't know what I need. Stupid Seaweed Brain," – I flinched when she said that – "Gaea offered the one thing you never could. She promised me power. She said I would rule the world by her side once we had defeated those pesky Gods and that I could redesign the world exactly as I saw fit." Her smile quickly turned sour as she looked at me. "But of course you had to interfere." And of course that's what led her here – her fatal flaw, hubris. She thought that she could do everything better than anyone else.

And just like that, it was as if a switch had been flipped.

"So now because of that, you are going to pay," she screamed at me, her eyes burning with anger and hate. With that parting message, she disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile, Gaea was busy conjuring up an Iris Message – don't ask me why the hell Iris would ever comply with her request, but she did. It focused in on the kitchen in my house, where Paul – my stepdad – and my mom were sitting at a table talking and laughing. A sick feeling started to appear in my stomach as I began to comprehend the possibilities of why I was being forced to watch this. And I do mean forced – more chains had sprouted from the walls to hold my head in place, and for some reason I was not able to close my eyes.

The doorbell rang in my house, and you could clearly hear it through the IM. Upon hearing it, my mom kissed Paul on the cheek and got up to open the door. ON the other side, she found a smiling Annabeth. Without giving it much thought, she let her in and Annabeth immediately went into the kitchen. My mom followed, probably asking if she would like something to eat or drink, not seeing anything wrong with the situation. After all, Annabeth comes to visit all the time. I wanted to scream at her to run or hide – just do _something_ – to get away from Annabeth, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I felt absolutely powerless as I watched the events unfold in front of my eyes. When they were all in the kitchen, Annabeth made her move. She quickly reached across the table, grabbed Paul, and slit his throat with her hidden blade before he even had time to cry out. My mom stood there in shock, not completely registering what had just happened. Annabeth took this as her opportunity and gave the same treatment to my mother. By this time, I was full on sobbing – harsh, gut-wrenching cries of pure anguish. My mom and Paul were _gone, _and I hadn't been able to do anything but sit and watch. My entire family had just been wiped out in front of me, all because of something I had done. "They were _innocent_," I screamed at Gaea. "They had nothing to do with this! How could you?" My cries feel upon deaf ears though, as all she did was stand in front of me and laugh.

Moments later, Annabeth flashed in with a satisfied smirk on her face, and blood dripping from the sleeves that housed her hidden blades. The weapons that had so quickly – so _easily_ – finished off my parents. "Mission complete, my Lady," she stated smugly, looking over at me in triumph. I used to love that look, but now I wanted nothing more than to kill the person who it belonged to. "Very well done Annabeth. That was very good entertainment," she said. I was completely enraged, but no matter what I did I couldn't snap out of my chains. Having done all that they had come there to do, they turned and left, leaving me in my futile struggles to escape and go after them. "I'll _kill_ you, ya hear me," I shouted after them. "You'll pay for this! Everything you've done – you'll pay for it all!" Finally, after an hour or so of struggling and shouting myself hoarse, I stopped, shoulders slumped in defeat.

I'm not quite sure how much time passed before they came back for more. It's hard to tell in Tartarus – especially when you're chained beneath the surface, like I am. But eventually, I heard their footsteps sounding throughout the halls, headed my way. As they came closer, I realized that they were flanked by guards. When they entered the cell, the guards spread out – one to each side of me – while Gaea and Annabeth stayed directly in front of me.

"Don't think we forgot about the other part of your treatment," Gaea said, coming up to me and landing a solid blow to my stomach. Quickly, while my head was lowered in pain, Annabeth brought her knee up and connected with my jaw, snapping my head back and sending blurry spots dancing across my vision. They continued brutally beating me until I could barely see straight anymore, before finally stepping back and admiring their handiwork.

"And now," Gaea said while licking her lips, "I believe it's time for the real show to start."

With that, she plunged her sword straight through my chest. The pain was almost unbearable, but I refused to cry out. _For mom_, I thought. _And Paul_. Annabeth then took her dagger and made a large incision right above my heart. _And Dad_. She lifted a large vial of a smoking substance and poured it into my chest. _And Jessie_.I almost cried out, but stopped myself just in time. But they could see it was working – whatever _it _was – and I could feel the substance eating away at me from the inside.

Surprisingly though, I hadn't died yet. As if Gaea had read my mind, she said, "Oh and by the way, you can't die inside my prison." _Lucky me_, I thought sarcastically. _This will be a real blast_. Then she brought out a whip covered in the same substance, and my mind went blank. She started lashing me with it, over and over and over again, until I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard before completely succumbing to Morpheus' realm – or whoever the hell controlled dreams down here in Tartarus – was Gaea saying, " Ah, Python venom really does do the trick."

* * *

**-Time Skip 5 Years-**

I had lost count of the amount of time I had spent in Tartarus with Gaea and Annabeth. The days were all the same, full of torture and taunts. You'd think that after a while I'd stop feeling the pain, having gone through torture every day. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Instead, each day felt like the first time all over again. My torturers never seemed to run out of ideas too. Which is great, really – wouldn't want to get bored or anything. As I thought this, I began to hear footsteps heading down the corridor towards me. I mentally braced myself for more torture as the clang of my cell door being pushed open resounded throughout the prison. I immediately became wary, knowing that my torturers were back.

When no taunts or whips were thrown at me, I slowly raised my head and my eyes widened in shock as I saw a man who I had never seen here before. He was at least 6'5" and he looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was a shiny silver, and his entire face looked as though it had been chiseled out of stone. But what caught me were his eyes. They were a pitch black – even the part that's normally white.

And here's the cool part – you could see every single galaxy in them.

And when I say that, I mean all of the ones I could recognize.

And when I say that, I mean you could see the Milky Way in them.

Still, you get my point – the guy had some cool eyes.

I knew right away that this was not someone you wanted as an enemy. He walked over to me, as silent as the rock from which he had been carved. _Was he really carved out of rock though_, I asked myself. _I mean, he sure looks like it. But if he was, then how would he-_ "Would you kindly shut up? I can hear your thoughts from here."

By the time I looked up, he had stopped right in front of me. And I'm not gonna lie, when he spoke I was extremely surprised. But it wasn't the fact that he could read my mind – cause really, I live in a world where all people do is read each other's minds. No, what surprised me was that instead of the hard, gravelly voice I was expecting, his voice was as soft as velvet and flowed as smoothly as a river, but it still demanded respect. "Hello Perseus Jackson, we meet at last," he said with a small smile.

"Who are you and why are you here," I asked in a rather cold tone, completely ignoring his attempt at a greeting. I know – how rude of me – but the only people who ever knew my real name were my best friends and my worst enemies. He simply laughed, and I felt all of my worries and fears melt away. Which, by the way, is _so _not fair. Being able to control the emotions of other people by _laughing_? Give me a break. Ignoring my thought process – which I'm sure he was listening in on – he spread his arms and said, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and as for why I'm here – well I have a request for you."

I just stood there, mouth open in shock, barely even registering the second part of his answer. Finally, I got myself back together and asked, "What is this request, Lord Chaos?" He sighed and said, "Okay first of all, just call me Chaos, none of that my Lord bullshit." After I nodded quickly in response, he continued. "Secondly, how would you like to be my personal assassin?"

Geez ever heard of easing a guy into it?

Well if that's the way he was going to play it, then I'd get straight to the point as well. "Does this mean I get to leave," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and a small smile crept onto my face, the first one in many years. "Then I accept, Chaos," I said. He looked up at me and a huge grin stretched across his face. "Perfect," he said, and then in a flash of black I finally left my home of the last 5 years.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos' Palace and a Wish

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**PERCY POV**

The moment we exited the portal, I stumbled forwards, my breath caught in my throat. We had emerged on a beautiful road of a blue-green quartz that was bordered by rows upon rows of the most amazing flowers - both those that are known to mankind and those that mankind does not know exist. The street we were on had a very medieval feel to it, made up entirely of cobblestones. It was illuminated by braziers of fire that bordered the road, casting a warm light across the place.

I continued to stand still, unconsciously gaping at the scene in front of me. It looked like some sort of a paradise out of a movie. My first coherent thought after I recovered from the initial shock was, _I bet Annabeth would love this_. Immediately, I cursed myself for having a thought like that, because now the events of the past years were being brought to the forefront of my mind.

Chaos noticed my reaction and laughed. "I see you appreciate the beauty of my personal garden," he concluded.

Still unable to fully grasp the beauty of the place, all I was able to get out was a useless question.

"This is your _personal _garden?"

_Duh Percy_, I thought to myself. _He literally just said it was._

"Exactly," he said, "and I see you haven't even noticed what's behind it."

I looked beyond the garden, further up the field, and for the second time in as many minutes, my breath was stolen. Sitting right in front of me was the most amazing structure I had ever seen, somehow more magnificent than all of the palaces in Olympus. It had walls made entirely of obsidian, and although this made it completely black, it still gave off a warm aura. Plopped down in the exact center of the palace were two huge doors made of a gleaming silver – and when I say the exact center I mean _exact_. It was like an ADHD kid's dream come true. The doors were flanked by some of the biggest Greek columns I had seen in my life, which is saying something considering the word that I live in. These columns were made up of a luminous gold material, sharply contrasting with the obsidian building. All in all, it looked like a billionaire's dream come true.

As we neared the doors, they opened of their own accord, seeming to sense our presence. I barely even noticed, though, because my eyes were immediately drawn to the interior of the structure. I was once again absolutely awe-struck by the architecture, and I had a feeling I would be feeling that way a lot more – this place did belong to a very powerful being, after all.

The inside of the palace was, incredibly, even better than the outside. Just inside the doorway, there were two giant staircases - one to the left and one to the right. They led up to a balcony that began the second floor and overlooked much of the first. "The bedrooms are up there," was all Chaos had to say about it. I looked at him, astounded by his completely nonchalant attitude about something that most people would die for. "What," he asked, acting alarmed. "Is there something on my face?" I simply rolled my eyes in disbelief before gesturing for him to lead the way.

We continued walking through the large hallways, until finally we came upon another set of doors at the end of the hall. Although not as large as the giant front door, this set was no less incredible. It had a different texture to it, something that immediately made you feel at peace. As the doors opened Chaos spread his arms wide and exclaimed, "This here is the dining hall – home to over a million home cooked meals. Something tells me that you're going to enjoy it."

I took a step in and immediately was hit by the beautiful smells of a home-cooked meal. As I looked around, I found myself agreeing completely with what Chaos had said – this place was my dream come true. There were many long tables in the large hall – that only took up about half of the space – and priceless chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was also one table that sat on a slightly raised platform at the front of the hall. This table, however, was different from all of the others. Where the previous twelve tables each had a vast amount of seats, this only had fourteen – all very formal, high-backed chairs. I threw Chaos a questioning glance, wondering what made this table so special. "That's for me, you, and my commanders," he said in answer to my unspoken question.

Without leaving me time to digest the fact that I would be sitting at the head table, he continued. "Now, I have some paperwork to get done, so I will give you to one of my commanders to finish the tour. When you have finished just come to my office," he requested, leaving little room for debate. He led me down another hall into what looked like a training arena, complete with seating areas. There were quite a few pairs around us doing one on one training, but as soon as Chaos stepped into the room they all went silent, as if he was some all-powerful being – oh that's right, he was.

Chaos looked at the group and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Moros, my soon-to-be personal assassin. James, could you please show him around?" One of the men – James - nodded and stepped out in front of the group. He began to give them all orders of what to do during his brief absence. While this was happening, I snuck a glance at Chaos. He noticed my stare and once again immediately caught on to my unspoken question. "I needed to have a frightening name for my assassin and 'Percy' wasn't quite cutting it. Honestly, I couldn't have had you going around announcing, '_It is I, Percy. Bow down to me_'. People would laugh. Plus, Moros mean's 'impending doom', which is what you'll be – with a little tutoring from yours truly, of course."

"Not gonna lie," I said in mock sadness. "That hurts a little bit." By this time, James had made his way over to us. "Well, I really must be going, so see you later Moros," Chaos said, completely ignoring my hurt tone. I glared at his back as he walked away, but I noticed some people looking at me in slight fear when he said my name. _Huh, _I thought with a smile. _I guess I could try to get used to this name – it does have its benefits, after all._

* * *

**-Time Skip 5 hours-**

During the tour, he told me that he was 17 years old (at least in physical features), but he refused to go any deeper into his life than that. Besides that, he was a pretty mellow guy. The only downside was that he was a bit taller than me (which he claimed made the ladies love him more) – I'd say probably about 6'2" – with a military buzz cut and blue eyes.

He had shown me around the entirety of the palace, and let me tell you – it was huge. There was - besides the dining hall and arena - a game room lounge, an infirmary (of course), a plane hangar – cause why not – Pegasus stables, a boat dock, and a lake. And did I mention that was only the ground level? He showed me around the rest too, but my mind lost focus after a little while, so I wouldn't be able to tell you much about the other floors.

After our tour, I remembered that Chaos had wanted me to see him when I was done. Desperately hoping I wasn't late, I quickly asked James for directions, said goodbye, and went to find Chaos. I made my way through the many endless halls, only getting lost about four times – which I think is pretty decent – until I found a door marked _Chaos' Office_. Really? I would have figured that a person as powerful as him would have a more mysterious plaque – or no plaque at all. Pushing these thoughts aside, I raised my hand and lightly knocked on the door. After hearing a quiet "Come in", I opened the door and went inside.

Once inside, I found Chaos sitting at a chair behind a desk – which had a mountain of papers on top of it. And judging by the amount of papers in the completed pile (there weren't a lot), it didn't look like they were going away anytime soon. I let out a low whistle, trying not to laugh at the look of disgust on his face as he regarded the pile.

"Wow, when you said you had paperwork to do, you weren't kidding." Chaos gave me a wry smile as he tucked the papers away and stood up. On his way around the desk and towards me, he said, "Yeah, and most of this stuff is just complete nonsense. You'd think that being the creator of the universe would lessen the paperwork, but apparently it's the opposite."

He let out a frustrated sigh and seemed to mentally push all of that to the side.

"Anyway," he continued, "in order for you to become my assassin, I have to bestow upon you my blessing. Please look over the terms and conditions, and if you are still intent on making this purchase, press the 'I agree' button. If you are unwilling to complete the transaction, press the 'I do not agree' button. If you have any questions, our customer service hotline is-"

"Alright, I get the point. I'm sure I want to do this," I interrupted, not at all willing to sit through his entire speech.

Chaos stopped talking, although he looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish.

"Fine," he said with a certain amount of reluctance lacing his voice. "After I bless you, I will grant you one wish, as stated on page five, paragraph 3.2 of the terms and conditions – which I'm sure you read over in depth."

Ignoring the bit about the terms and conditions, I asked, "What will the blessing do?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Chaos said with a smirk.

With that said, he lifted up his hands and shot a beam of pure black light at me – well, technically I guess it's not a light, but you get my point. I felt all of the new power flow through my body, all at once, more than I had ever felt before. When I opened my eyes Chaos immediately asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger," was my only reply.

"Thank me," he said, releasing a breath of relief. "I've never done that before, so I was just hoping it wouldn't burn you into a crisp. Chaos gave me a huge smile as he said this and snapped his fingers. A mirror appeared before me, not giving me any time to recover from that last shock before plunging me into a new one.

My eyes were still the same sea-green color that they have always been, but they now had a black ring around them. In the ring there were miniature stars – I'm talking sparkling silver dots floating in my retinas. I looked down and saw I was all decked out in pure black assassin robes with a sea-green trim on the hood. Alright, I'll admit it, it was becoming time for a wardrobe change. On my left shoulder was a galaxy - Chaos' symbol, I had been informed. Over my right shoulder there were three sheaths for throwing knives – really, really nice throwing knives. At my belt there was just a simple sheath with a sword in it. However, when I slid the sword out, I was surprised to see that it was Riptide, although it looked like it was upgraded. Also, slung across my back was a pure black bow (really? A bow?) with a sea-green string.

As I was assessing the new me, Chaos began to explain how all of it worked. "The hood is enchanted so that all people can see are your eyes. Obviously, they are very different now, so you don't need to worry about anyone recognizing you. The sheaths on your shoulder will never run out of throwing knives, and the knives themselves are made out of chaotic silver and have Python poison on them – which I know you may not be too fond of, but you should know one thing. Because of my daughter, you are now immune to the venom. Also, because you have had first hand experience with it, you will be more likely to think before you act. Your sword, Riptide, is now a mix of the celestial bronze that it has always been, and a little gift from me – chaotic silver. It is now one of the best blades in the universe, as it is virtually indestructible. Your bow is enchanted to always return to you and will turn into a necklace once you are done with it. When you pull back the string, an arrow of your choosing will appear, so you don't have to worry about running out of ammo for it."

Trying to piece together all of the information he had just given me, I quickly imagined the bow on my back as a necklace and it turned into dog tags. Step one: complete. "Pull on the tags and it will turn into your bow again," Chaos suggested. I followed his instructions and wasn't surprised when the bow did just that.

"Now that I have explained your things, what is your wish?"

And this was the moment of truth. My first thought, of course, was for him to bring Annabeth back – the old Annabeth. The one who used to laugh with me, fight with me, love me. But as I thought about it, I realized that the old Annabeth never existed. She was just a fake – and even if she wasn't, there was no forgetting what she had done to me, what she had put me through. I'd never be able to look at her the same way.

I thought about it for a bit more before finally coming to a decision. "Can you bring Zoe Nightshade back from the dead? I suck with a bow and she's the best with it. Plus, I'll need a friend to get through this training."

Without even considering my request for very long, Chaos snapped his fingers, and there in front of me stood Zoe. She looked around before focusing on me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Where am I," she asked in disbelief.

"Back from the dead," was all Chaos told her in response.

"Geez Chaos, ever heard of easing her into it?"

She started to ask another question, this time directed at me, before Chaos cut her off. "I will answer all of your questions later, but for now let's focus our attention back on Moros here."

When she turned to him in confusion, he continued.

"You see," he began. "Moros here is awful with a bow, and he was hoping you could help him out."

As if the thought just now struck him, he glanced over at me and added, "Oh, by the way Moros, you also have wings and can turn into a wolf if you need to."

I looked at him in shock, but then I realized that I could feel the wings on my back – I had felt them the entire time, but I just didn't know what the feeling was. I thought about them spreading out and they complied, unfurling to a great length. The wings were also black with a sea-green trim, similar to my eyes, but they had entire galaxies swirling around in them. After I got a little bit more accustomed to them and put them back, I turned back to Chaos.

"So when do I go back to Earth," I asked, hope and excitement seeping into my voice. "When you are needed," Chaos said in a slightly dismissive tone. "But for right now you will stay here."

"Oh, okay," I said, unable to hide my disappointment. "So then what now?"

"Now," Chaos said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"We train."

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Coming Home

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**PERCY POV (Time skip to last day of his training)**

"Again."

My muscles screamed in protest as I repeated the same arduous task that I had been trying, and failing, to complete for the last three days. In order to return to Earth, I had to fight the creator of the universe – and hold my own against him. It's pretty much impossible.

Chaos was giving me my final assessment and, assuming I passed, I would be granted my full powers – and just in time for a war too. You see, a group of titans were waging war on the Olympians again, except this time they were backed by some of the primordial gods, so I was needed for the war. A small smile came over my face as I thought of returning to my home, but it quickly diminished when I remembered the people that I would have to face – especially Poseidon and Jessie. How do you face your family after years of them believing you to be dead? I thought back on everything that I had done to get here, and even though it was rough at times, and my return would certainly be rough, it sure was worth it.

* * *

**-Flashback (Percy POV)-**

_After he blessed me, Chaos took me back to the arena. Everybody else had finished their training by then, so it was completely empty – just me and the creator of the universe. "Since you already know most sword techniques, you can practice sword fighting on your own. For now, we will start with your other weapons."_

"_First," he said with a knowing grin, "the bow."_

_As soon as those words left his mouth an archery range appeared. He pointed to the target and I knew right away that I was completely screwed. I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from a couple meters away, much less the miniscule target that he was pointing at, which was about 250 yards away. "Shoot," he commanded, giving me no time to prepare myself – although it wouldn't do me any good anyway. I took my stance and pulled back the string. An arrow appeared, nocked and ready. Throwing up a prayer to anyone who might be listening, I released the arrow. Somehow, it went almost straight up before coming down and landing about 5 feet in front of me._

_I looked over at Chaos to see his reaction, only to find that he had completely lost it. He was bent over double, hands on his knees, his body shaking with laughter. I let him laugh for a few moments before I cut in,_

"_Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad," I exclaimed, knowing very well that it was, in fact, that bad. _

_He ignored me and continued to laugh. When he finally pulled himself back together he looked at me and said, "You know, everyone warned me that you were bad, but this is just terrible. I can definitely see why you brought back Zoe." Then he promptly started to laugh again at the look on my face. "How about we come back to this later," he suggested, as he reconsidered the amount of practice it would take for me to not completely fail with a bow in my hands. "For now, we'll just work on your other weapons._

* * *

_**-Time Skip 1 year (Still Flashback)-**_

_For the past year, Chaos had been training me on spears, axes, daggers, throwing knives, hidden blades, guns – pretty much every weapon known, and not known, to mankind. I was now a master in all types of fighting except archery – we had completely ignored the bow for the entire year. That was what I was going to be working on today, unfortunately. Chaos had informed Zoe to meet me at the archery range to train me._

_When we got there, Zoe told me the same thing Chaos had told me a year ago, when he attempted to teach me archery. I followed her instructions and fired an arrow. As expected, it did pretty much the same thing that it did a year ago – no improvement at all. Zoe watched the path of the arrow, a look of complete awe overtaking her face. When she turned to me, she immediately broke down in laughter. "Oh come on," I complained, "It's not_ that _funny!" She slowly got her laughter under control and looked over at me._

_As if mentally preparing herself for the training, she took a deep breath._

_"Okay," she said with no small amount of reluctance. "This could take a while."_

* * *

_**-Time Skip 2 years (Still Flashback)-**_

_It's been two years since the day that Zoe had begun teaching me archery, and slowly – very, very slowly – but surely, I have been improving. Today, I have an archery contest against Zoe to conclude my training. If I pass, Chaos has informed me that I will be able to move on to elemental training._

_I was currently in the middle of a huge forest searching for Zoe. The objective was simply to find and capture her – doesn't sound too hard, right? Wrong. It all had to be done with a bow and arrow. Oh yeah, and it had to be done in 10 minutes or less._

_I stretched out my senses – another cool trick Chaos had taught me – and located her on the opposite side of the forest, which was at least a mile away from my current location. I began to make my way over to her, quickly speeding up when I realized that I was running out of time._

_When I finally arrived in the area, I had only four minutes left. I immediately took out my bow and began to look around. A faint bend in the air currents by a tree caught my eye and I knew right away that Zoe was near._

_I quickly aimed and fired, hearing a quiet shout in surprise. I jogged over in the direction of the shout to see that I had got exactly what I was aiming for. The arrow that I shot had snagged the shoulder of Zoe's hunters uniform, pinning her to the trunk of a tree and leaving her 10 feet off the ground._

_I walked over with a smirk on my face. "Gotcha," I said in a teasing tone. _

_She just glared back at me before saying, "Are you going to stand there gloating or release me?"_

_I pretended to ponder that for a minute before giving an exaggerated sigh. "Well if you insist," I told her with a sly grin on my face. I removed the arrow, and she dropped to the ground with a thud. She scrambled to her feet, hell-bent on getting back at me for that. Before anything could happen, Chaps appeared in the middle of us, arms out to stop us._

_"Now, now, guys, we're all friends here aren't we," he said with a slight grin itching its way onto his face. The funny thing was, it was true. Despite all the bickering and fighting, Zoe and I had a very strong brother-sister bond. It reminded me of the bond I had shared with Thalia._

_After making sure we weren't going to kill each other, he stepped back and looked over at me._

"_It looks like your archery training is finally complete. Congratulations, I never thought you would ever actually be able to hit a target, much less a moving one. But now that you're done here, I believe it is time for your elemental training."_

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

I was dragged out of my flashback by a sword almost decapitating me. I quickly deflected it with Riptide and went onto the attack. In order to pass my final assessment, I had to match Chaos for five hours or beat him. Right now I still had two hours left. Neither one of us had broken a sweat because my stamina had greatly improved, and Chaos basically invented stamina.

Every time that I went on the attack, my blade would be deflected easily. Neither one of us could land a hit, but I didn't want to use elements yet because I knew that would be the sign for him to use them too. Eventually though, I couldn't take it anymore.

I summoned a fire and lighting tornado around me - my favorite type of storm - before sending a bolt of hell fire at him. He dodged it easily and sent a jagged spike of earth at me. It got broken apart by my tornado before it could reach me, and once I had gathered enough power, I sent another bolt at him, and then quickly sent the entire tornado as a follow up. He dodged the bolt, but when he landed he got hit by the tornado. I quickly vapor traveled behind him and put the sword at the back of his neck.

We stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily. I kept a firm grip on my blade, knowing that if I gave him the opportunity he would escape. Finally, I saw his shoulders slump in defeat.

"I yield," he said quietly. I was absolutely ecstatic. This was the first time I had ever beaten Chaos and it was the first time I had lasted this long with him.

I put away my sword and helped him up. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face and said, "Well I think you are more than ready now, don't you?" A small smile crept on to my face as I caught on to what he was saying. "Well then what are we waiting for," I asked, eager to get going. His smile got even wider as he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Put your hood up," he said, "and let's give them a surprise." With that said, he walked through the portal while I followed closely behind.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV (5 Minutes Earlier)**

I was currently sitting on my throne in the middle of another boring war meeting with the demigods. These meetings were rarely entertaining anymore and always had a somber atmosphere. It had been this way ever since we had lost our most loved and energetic demigod at the end of the war.

Percy Jackson.

It's interesting to see the effect that that one name has on the council and on the demigods. And it was just mentioned, as it was every year at this time, because today it was the 8th year anniversary of the day he was taken by Gaea.

"Does anybody have any new knowledge on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?" Zeus said in a bored tone. He was the only god not affected by Percy's disappearance – which wasn't much of a surprise based on how much he despised the young demigod. He only said these things so that he wouldn't get any more hate from everybody else. If it were up to the rest of us, he wouldn't even be our king anymore.

"We know that this war is lost without him," Zeus continued sarcastically.

Immediately after he said this the mood changed to one a person would find at a funeral. Poseidon had a look of utter grief on his face and a broken look in his eyes – even after all of these years, he still hadn't been able to move on in the slightest. Hestia looked like she had lost a son, and that is pretty much what Percy was to her. Hermes and Apollo had grief-stricken faces as well because Percy was their best pranking partner – ever since his disappearance, their pranks have been occurring with less frequency. Aphrodite, of course, was crying and blubbering about romantic tragedies. Even me, the man-hating virgin goddess, felt my mood change to one of sadness and regret as I thought back on the only man who had ever gained my respect.

On the demigods' side, all of the immortal campers (the Seven along with Nico - we made them immortal camp leaders at the end of the war) had looks of regret in their eyes – regret that they couldn't save their undisputed leader. The rest of the campers simply had sad looks on their faces, especially those that didn't know him well. But none were as bad as Nico and Thalia. When Percy had been taken, they had each lost a friend, a companion, and a brother. He was the only one they could truly go to for help, no matter what they were struggling with. His disappearance left a huge hole in their lives, and they have been struggling to fill the gap that he left behind.

After Zeus received a lot of sad shakes of the head in response to his question, he sank back into his seat with small sigh. "Well that is _such_ a shame," he muttered to himself. "How are we _ever_ going to win this war without him," he said, sarcasm lacing his words.

"I think I can answer that question, Zeus," a voice said from out of the darkness. I was surprised. You could literally feel the immense power radiating from the voice, and we hadn't even seen the source of the voice yet.

Suddenly, a pitch black portal opened up in the middle of the room. Out of it came two very powerful figures. The first was at least 6'5" and he looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was a shiny silver, and his entire face looked as though it had been chiseled out of rock. But what caught me were his eyes. They were a pitch black, but you could see many galaxies in them. His robes had the same look as his eyes, and he emitted the same powerful aura as the voice, so I immediately knew it was he who had previously spoken.

The second man was about 6'2" and he had the same robes as the first. The only difference about him was that he emitted a slightly less powerful aura and that he had a hood up covering everything but his eyes. They were a brilliant sea-green with a black ring around them. When I looked into his eyes I felt like I knew him, but I had never seen this man before in my life. He held my gaze without backing down, even when I gave him my best death glare.

Zeus immediately stood off his throne, completely prepared to blow this intruder's brains out, but before he could do anything rash, Hestia came forward and bowed. "Lord Chaos," she said, "it is nice to finally meet you in person." We all hastily bowed, except for Zeus of course, but he simply waved us off. "I do not need you to bow to me," he said. His voice was velvety and smooth, but it still held that unmistakable power and command. "I am here to help you in the upcoming war."

"How could you possibly help us?" Zeus said arrogantly. "We don't need any help"

"That is where you are very wrong, Zeus. You will need all of the help you can get. I will be leaving my personal assassin here to lead your armies into battle. But for now I must go, so I'll leave you guys to reacquaint yourselves." And with that he left in another flash of black.

I turned to his assassin. "What did he mean reacquaint ourselves," I asked him with obvious confusion in my voice. He reached up and pulled off his hood. "Hey guys," he said with his trademark grin on his face, "did you miss me?" Standing in front of us was the man for whom we had been searching for the last 8 years. Percy Jackson had come home.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	5. Chapter 5: My New Job

**A/N-Here's chapter 5 and I should have 6 up in the next couple days.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_I turned to his assassin. "What did he mean reacquaint ourselves," I asked him with obvious confusion in my voice. He reached up and pulled off his hood. "Hey guys," he said with his trademark grin on his face, "did you miss me?" Standing in front of us was the man we had been searching for the last 15 years. Percy Jackson._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. We had been looking for Percy for so long and now he suddenly shows up. I didn't know whether to be thankful he was alive or to want to kill him for disappearing for so long. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused. "Percy…" Poseidon managed to get out before he was engulfed in a hug from his son. "Shhh it's okay dad, I missed you too," Percy said in a soothing manner. When my uncle was calmed down enough and Percy convinced him to let go, promising him he wasn't going anywhere, Thalia and Nico stepped forward. Percy simply opened his arms and they flew into them, sobbing uncontrollably. It took them a long time to calm down, and when they finally stepped away, Thalia delivered an electrified slap at Percy. It didn't move him at all, but I saw him flinch, whether from emotional or physical pain, I was unsure.

"Why didn't you tell me?! All this time I have been searching and constantly worrying, and you could've just told me," she screamed at him. I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes, and feel the pain rolling off of her in waves. "Thals I couldn't do that. Chaos wouldn't let me have any contact with Earth until I was needed here. You know if I could've told you then I would have," Percy said with a sad smile on his face. He pulled her in for another hug, and she didn't hesitate to hug him back. Pretty soon the tears were flowing freely again, this time from both of them. He pulled back to look at both Thalia and Nico and said, "I missed you guys so much. You have no idea how hard it's been for me to have nobody but Z-I mean Chaos for company these past few years." If they noticed his little slip up, they didn't mention it. They were too busy reveling in the fact that they finally had their surrogate big brother back after all these years.

I cleared my throat, throwing an apologetic glance at my lieutenant for breaking apart their reunion before saying, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we have much more important matters to attend to. First of all, we need to find out who the leaders of their army are, and we need to know where you will be staying. As if on cue, as soon as those words left my mouth, Chaos was back in front of us. "Sorry, I kind of forgot to tell you this earlier, but the leaders of their army are Menoetius, Titan of rash action and violent anger, Metis, titaness of wisdom and planning, Pallas, Titan of war, Perses, Titan of destruction, and Lelantos, Titan of air and the hunt. They are backed by two unknown primordials. They are definitely a force to be reckoned with," he said in a grave voice.

He gave everyone a couple minutes to process this before saying, "Does anyone have any questions?" "No? Good. Also, one more thing. Percy will be staying with the hunt as their guardian." Then he quickly left, no doubt unwilling to face the full force of my anger, even if he was _the_ Chaos. I turned my glare on Perseus and had the satisfaction of watching him flinch in fear.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

As soon as the meeting ended all of the gods flashed out except for Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis. My friends quickly walked over to say goodbye before they too were flashed back to the camp. Then I turned to the three remaining gods. Hestia was the first to speak "Percy, you have been like a son to me all of these years, so will you do me the honor of becoming my champion?" I stared at her, completely dumbfounded at her proposal. When I regained my wits, I bowed and said, "I would be honored Lady Hestia." At this Hestia frowned. "Gods Percy just call me Hestia. After all, you are my champion now." Then she raised her hand and shot a beam of orange light at me. It was a comforting feeling, and then I felt a rush of power enter my body. When I opened my eyes again, the three gods in front of me let out a collective gasp of shock. At my questioning look, Hestia snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me. I had to hold in my own shocked exclamation because the black ring around my eyes now had waves of orange fire swirling around in them.

"Thank you so much Hestia, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said. She simply smiled and said, "You're very welcome Percy. Now, I must be going, so I'll leave you to figure out your powers on your own." Then she vanished in a burst of flames, leaving me with my dad and Artemis. My dad walked up to me and gave me another bone-crushing hug, before stepping back and saying, "It's so good to see you again my son. We really need to get together and catch up sometime soon. Good luck my boy," he said with a wink, before he too vanished, returning to Atlantis.

Artemis walked up to me last. I bowed to her and she said, "Please Perseus do not bow, Ive never really liked it when people do that. Now, my hunters and I are camped out in Central Park. I expect you there in 5 minutes." "Yes milady," I said before she flashed out to go brief her hunters. I quickly vapor traveled into Central Park before stretching out my senses and locating the hunters. Once I had an exact location, I changed into my wolf form and sprinted towards the camp. When I arrived at the camp, I slowed down a bit before emerging into a clearing just in time to hear the end of Artemis' speech. "…nothing we can do about it," she said with a sigh. _Oh gee_, I thought, _I feel so loved._

I stepped out into the clearing and Artemis turned her head to look at me, with the hunters following suit. They studied me for a bit and when I started to feel uncomfortable, I changed back into myself and scared the crap out of them.

**ARTEMIS POV**

I flashed out of Olympus and appeared in the middle of my camp. Almost immediately, I was bombarded with questions from my hunters. I held up a hand to silence them. "Call all of the hunters here. I have a feeling you are all going to want to hear this," I said.

Once the hunters were all gathered in the center of camp, I cleared my throat and said, "Now I know many of you won't like this, but Chaos has assigned his personal assassin to be our guardian." As soon as I finished speaking, a chorus of 'we don't need a guardian' and 'I bet he can barely even fight' filled the night air. Once they were quiet I continued. "All I ask is that you show him a bit of respect. Nether he nor I had any say in the matter, so there is nothing we can do about it." As I finished, I felt another presence enter the clearing. I turned around and saw the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. It was a pure black wolf with flaming green eyes. As I continued to study it, the wolf started to transform. With a bright flash of light, it disappeared. In its place was Perseus.

Immediately, he had 16 bows pointed at him. I raised my hands in a gesture for peace and said, "Stand down hunters, this is our guardian." They lowered there bows and gave him one more hateful look before turning around and disappearing into the woods. "Oh boy," I heard Perseus say, "this is gonna be _so_ much fun."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry that this chapters so short, but the next one should be long enough to make up for it. I'll have the beginning of Percy's time in the hunt next chapter. R and R please.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	6. Chapter 6: My Time as a Slave

**A/N- so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_Immediately, he had 16 bows pointed at him. I raised my hands in a gesture for peace and said, "Stand down hunters, this is our guardian." They lowered there bows and gave him one more hateful look before turning around and disappearing into the woods. "Oh boy," I heard Perseus say, "this is gonna be _so_ much fun."_

**PERCY POV**

Artemis was nice enough to give me a personal tour of the place where I would undoubtably endure the hunters' wrath for Chaos knows how long. As we were walking around the camp, I couldn't help but to admire the efficiency with which it was laid out.

There were about fifteen silver tents situated around a small campfire. About a dozen of those tents looked like they were for the hunters and one was obviously the dining tent. The last two were the infirmary and Artemis' tent.

I turned my attention back to Artemis as she continued lecturing me on the ways of the hunt. "Now, I'm going to lay down a few ground rules. First of all, you will do as I say, when I say it. Secondly, there is absolutely no flirting with my hunters. Lastly, you will be doing all of the chores around camp-making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, sharpening weapons, washing clothes, and keeping watch. Do you understand?" "Yes milady," I said. "Good," she said. "Now go pack up your stuff and get to work."

I turned back into my wolf form and raced to the edge of the camp. I continued on for about a half mile until I started to near the hunters' water source. I set up my tent at the engage of the forest, on a hill so that I would still be able to see the camp. I walked inside my tent to put my things away and it was the same as always. The tent was enchanted so that on the outside it looked like a normal sized tent, but on the inside it was so much more. There was a living room with a fully stocked kitchen off to one side and a game room about 15 feet further down the hall. Then there was an arena, a huge swimming pool, and my room.

After I unpacked my things, I exited my tent and made my way back towards the camp. When I got there, the hunters were all sitting in the dining tent. When they saw me, their faces looked disgusted and angered, with a sense of impatience underlying it all. "It's about time _boy_," one of the hunters-Phoebe, I think her name was-sneered at me. "I hope you have dinner prepared." I just tried to ignore her and instead turned to Artemis. "What would you like for dinner tonight, milady?" I asked. She gave a small smirk before answering. "I would like a pepperoni pizza with a glass of Dr. Pepper. You don't get those very often in the wild." I pictured the food in front of her and simply clapped my hands twice. The pizza and drink appeared in front of her, fresh out of the oven. The hunters were all staring at the food with their mouths agape. "And for you all?" I asked the hunters, barely holding in my laughter. "We'll have the same as our Lady, _boy_," Phoebe said, still with that stupid sneer on her face. I clapped my hands again and more pizza appeared in front of everyone else.

After all the food had been served, I took a seat at the bottom of a tree not far away and made a cheeseburger appear in front of me. When everybody was finished eating, the plates disappeared. "You are dismissed," Lady Artemis said, looking straight at me. I nodded my head and left to my tent. As I left I heard her say, "Lets see how he handles his chores tomorrow."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had a massive headache. As I looked around, I had only two thoughts. The first was, _this_ _doesn't look like my tent at all_, and my second was,_ why is everything upside down? _Once my vision stopped spinning, I realized I was dangling upside down from a rope attached to a tree. I did a perfect curl up until my hands were at the knot tied to my feet and held that position as I effortlessly untied the knot. As I did, I silently thanked Chaos about a billion times for all that training. It was really starting to pay off.

After I had untied the knot, I did a flawless backflip and landed lightly on the ground. I turned around only to find all of the hunters there, glaring at me. "What?" I asked, becoming a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?" When I got no reply, I started to walk off, but I was stopped by Phoebe before I had gotten more than ten feet. She spun me around and said, "Not so fast _boy_, you have to make us breakfast." I sighed and began to walk to the dining tent. When we got there, they all sat down and almost immediately listed their orders. I made all of the choices appear in front of them and walked off back to the stream to begin washing the clothes. It didn't take me very long because of my water powers, but then I had to go and sharpen the weapons. There were thousands of arrows, but luckily only about forty knives. It took me four hours to get those done, not including the amount of time I was being pranked by the hunters. When I was finally finished, it was lunchtime. After I served the food, I ate mine and went to my tent. As soon as I entered my tent, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. The chores had worn me out a lot more than I let on.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap it was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I summoned the food for the hunters before climbing up a relatively tall tree to keep watch. As I began my soon-to-be nightly vigil, I noticed that even though all of the hunters had already gone to sleep, Artemis was still sitting by the fire with a thoughtful look on her face. I lightly jumped down from the tree I was in and sat by her side. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice me. After a short period of silence, I said, "What ails you milady?" She looked over at me and sighed before replying, "Today is the day my lieutenant died." I thought about it for a minute before finally saying, "Well if it makes you feel better, she is not as far away as you think." With that said, I got up and left before she could question me. I once again climbed the tree before settling down to begin a night of boredom.

* * *

The next few weeks in the hunt were pretty much the same. I would wash all of the clothes, summon all of the meals, and sharpen all of the weapons. So I had basically become the hunts' slave. The only thing that was different about the next couple of weeks is that the number of pranks had increased, along with the severity of each individual prank. The worst one by far was when they got a rabid bear to chase me off of a cliff. Luckily for me, I have wings.

Today seemed to be a different type of day. Lady Hestia was visiting, and she hadn't told me why. I had just been summoned to Lady Artemis' tent to receive a mission, which was weird because I was never given missions with the hunt. When I reached the tent and was given permission to enter, Hestia and Artemis turned to face me with grim looks on their faces. Hestia spoke first, saying, "Percy, I need your help. This is very important so listen to everything I have to say." I nodded, wondering what could possibly be this important. After seeing my acceptance, Hestia continued, "A young girl has unknowingly prayed to Artemis for help. Artemis wants you to go and bring her to the hunt, and deal with the situation in whatever way you see fit." I nodded again, but this time I was curious as to what Hestia meant by that last part. As I turned around to leave, Artemis said, "Oh and one more thing _boy_, try not to get sidetracked." I tried to keep the hurt off of my face from hearing the disgust in her voice, but I don't think I did a very good job. I thought we had gotten a little bit closer during my time in the hunt, but I guess I was mistaken. I quickly stepped out of the tent and began my journey, using the map Hestia gave me just before I left.

**ARTEMIS POV**

As I watched Perseus leave my tent, I noticed the look of hurt on his face. I tried to swallow the guilt that I was feeling, but I was fighting a losing battle. "You know," started Hestia, "You really should try to be nicer to him." "I can't Aunt Hestia," I said. "And just why can't you?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her, but her eyes seemed to draw the answer out of me. "I have a reputation to uphold and I can't become friends with a boy." "Okay if you insist," she said with a knowing smirk, "But just remember what you said about him before. That he is, and I quote, 'The one respectable _man_ on the planet'.You should give him a chance." Then she disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving me alone in my cabin with just my thoughts to keep me occupied.

* * *

**A/N-Once again, I want to apologize for the wait. I was working on a couple of other stories, _Omega: Son of Nyx_ and _Perseus Jackson: Gladiator_, so I was a bit busy. If you could do me a huge favor and go check those out, that would be awesome. And please remember to R and R.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

**A/N-Okay guys sorry for the wait, but I finally managed to get some free time so I was able to get this chapter done. Sorry that it isn't that long, but I promise when I get more time the chapters will get longer. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_As I watched Perseus leave my tent, I noticed the look of hurt on his face. I tried to swallow the guilt that I was feeling, but I was fighting a losing battle. "You know," started Hestia, "You really should try to be nicer to him." "I can't Aunt Hestia," I said. "And just why can't you?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her, but her eyes seemed to draw the answer out of me. "I have a reputation to uphold and I can't become friends with a boy." "Okay if you insist," she said with a knowing smirk, "But just remember what you said about him before. That he is, and I quote, 'The one respectable man on the planet'.You should give him a chance." Then she disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving me alone in my cabin with just my thoughts to keep me occupied._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

As I began my journey, I looked down at the description I was given by Hestia. The girl was 10 years old, with black hair and green eyes. The physical attributes seemed oddly familiar and I wondered where I had seen them before. I got my answer as I continued to scan the sheet and saw that the godly parent was Poseidon. I was surprised he had any kids that soon after my disappearance because I had been told he had sunken into a depression, but I was glad that I would finally get a sibling.

When I arrived at the address, I looked over the house in disgust. The front door was hanging off its hinges and the walls were in a state of disrepair. The entire place reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and you could hear the TV blasting from the outside. After listening more closely, I began to hear screams and shouts of anger. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of anyone laying a hand on my sister and I quickly kicked the front door down before steeping into the room. The scene I was met with increased my rage to a point I had almost never reached before.

My little sister was backed up against the wall as a short fat man stood in front of her waving a beer bottle wildly in one hand and shouting obscenities at her every few seconds. The man reminded me so much of Gabe that if looks could kill, he'd be with Hades right about now. When I kicked the door down they both turned to look at me, and Gabe Jr. shouted, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I simply growled at him and replied, "What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" As I said this I allowed the flames in my eyes to become more prominent, radiating an intense aura of fear. His confidence wavered a bit, but he continued moving towards me with the beer bottle in hand.

As he approached, he tried to hit me with his bottle, only for me to knock aside the bottle and send a sharp jab to his gut, causing him to double over in pain. He managed to steady himself, just in time for me to continue my short assault. I grabbed his head and smashed it down onto my knee, breaking several bones in his face. I then sent one swift punch to his jaw, effectively knocking him out. I quickly created a pen and paper and wrote:

_Make sure you take your time with this one._

_-Percy_

I willed the pen to disappear before attaching the note to the man and flashing him to the hunt's camp. Then I turned to my sister. She whimpered and tried to get further away from me. I approached her slowly and said, "Hey it's okay, I just want to help." She shook her head vigorously before saying, "No, your going to hurt me just like him!" "I would never hurt you little sis," I said, allowing a smile to stretch across my face. It took her a moment to process my words before she gasped and whispered, "Little sis?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded and opened my arms. She flew into them without a seconds thought snuggling up to my chest as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "What's your name?" I asked as I tightened my arms around her. "Alison," she said, although it was muffled by my neck. "Okay Ally"-at this she giggled softly-"I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" She nodded into my neck, still refusing to let go of me. "Close your eyes Ally and don't open them until I say you can, okay? I'm going to bring you to a new family." She looked up at me with her eyes dancing with joy, before nodding and closing her eyes. I teleported us to the camp and was immediately greeted by a swarm of silver arrows.

I quickly turned around and extended my wings to protect Ally. The arrows all bounced harmlessly off of my wings and I could hear the hunters start to reload before a voice rang out through the camp. "Stop," commanded Artemis. "He is our guardian and will be treated with respect. Also, I believe he has brought a new member for the hunt." I slowly lowered my wings as the huntresses put away their bows. Ally was hiding behind my legs holding onto me in fear. I gently eased her in front of me, whispering to her, "It's okay sis. They are good people and they'll give you a good family." She looked up at me before replying, "But what about you? What about _our_ family?" "We'll still have our family. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." I led her over to where Artemis was waiting and she motioned for Ally to follow her. She looked back at me for confirmation, and I nodded my head to ensure her that it was alright. After getting my approval, she happily followed Artemis towards her tent, and the beginning of her new family.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

After I blessed Alison, I summoned Thalia to show her around the camp. She immediately accepted, excited to spend time with her newest cousin. I walked over to the lake, glad to finally get some free time. As I walked, I thought about how I could apologize to Perseus. He was the only male I had ever respected, and I didn't want to lose his trust. When I reached the lake, I changed into my 18 year old form and flashed on a silver bikini. I was much more comfortable swimming in this form because I was a stronger swimmer. After about a half hour of relaxing, I was about to start heading back to camp before I heard a splash from the other side of the lake. I went to go check it out and discovered that it was Perseus. He was wearing black swim trunks with a sea-green trim. He suddenly turned around and our eyes met. "What are you doing here Perseus?" I asked. "Well," he replied, "I haven't gone swimming in Earth water for quite some time, and I missed it a lot." As he said this, he ran a hand through his hair, shaking out any excess water.

I found myself staring at him as the water cascaded down his godlike body and—_no, bad Artemis. Don't think these traitorous thoughts, _I scolded myself. I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. I simply brushed it off as the combined effect of the guilt I was feeling as well as Aphrodite's meddling. Speaking of which, I realized I still needed to apologize. "Listen Perseus, about earlier—" I started before I was cut off. "There's no need to apologize Artemis. I completely understand. You have a reputation to uphold and that's fine. But it wouldn't hurt to be friends." A small smile stretched across my face as I said, "Well then I guess we are friends, Perseus." Percy also smiled before saying, "Well if that's settled then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Arty." Then he vanished into a sea breeze leaving me standing on the shores of the lake with a completely dumbfounded expression on my face.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	8. Chapter 8: Homeland Security

**A/N-Sorry for the really long wait guys, but I got a bit of writers block on this story and lost interest for a while. I'm back now though, so alls well that ends well. Anyway without further ado, here's Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_"Listen Perseus, about earlier—" I started before I was cut off. "There's no need to apologize Artemis. I completely understand. You have a reputation to uphold and that's fine. But it wouldn't hurt to be friends." A small smile stretched across my face as I said, "Well then I guess we are friends, Perseus." Percy also smiled before saying, "Well if that's settled then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Arty." Then he vanished into a sea breeze leaving me standing on the shores of the lake with a completely dumbfounded expression on my face._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

After I teleported away from Artemis-who was probably going to murder me the next time she saw me-I went to my tent to get some sleep. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow I entered into the awaiting darkness of Morpheus' realm.

When I woke up sometime later in the day, I thanked Chaos for another nights sleep without dreams. I knew that soon I would have some, but I cherished all the uninterrupted sleep I got. Deciding that I needed some more time to think before I went back to the hunters, I stepped into the shower. After about 15 minutes, I stepped out of the gentle embrace of the water and into a fresh outfit. Feeling refreshed, I exited my tent and saw that it was about five o'clock. _Almost time for dinner_, I thought with a smile, before quickening my pace towards the campfire.

When I reached the center of the campsite, I found all of the hunters sitting there talking to one another. When I entered the clearing they all simultaneously looked up at me-and to be completely honest, I almost pissed myself. When they didn't look away after I had taken a seat by the fire, I couldn't take it anymore. "What?!" I asked. "You're late, _boy_." one hunter said with a sneer on her face. I knew for a fact that I wasn't late, but I also knew that nothing good could happen if I argued with her, so I just walked past her and continued towards the dinner table.

After following me to the table, the hunters all sat down and listed out their orders. I quickly summoned up their food and retreated to my tent. just as I was about to dig in to my own meal, a portal appeared in the air next to me. After a moment's wait, Chaos stepped out of the portal. Upon seeing me, he said, "Percy, Menoetius is leading part of his army to attack camp half-blood. Without you, they will be destroyed. You need to get over there within the next 10 minutes. Good luck Percy." With that said, he spun around and walked right back into the portal, barely giving me any time to process his words. When my brain finally registered what Chaos had said, I immediately gathered all of my weapons and sprinted towards Artemis' tent. When I reached the tent, I quickly knocked on the wooden support pole and waited for Artemis to answer. "Come in," she said after a short pause. I rushed into the tent, already speaking before I fully entered it. "Milady, Menoetius is attacking camp half-blood! We need to get there in the next seven minutes!"

When I looked up, Artemis was staring at me with a luck of pure shock on her face, and if the situation had been less severe, I probably would have laughed. As it was, I simply nodded and repeated what I had said until she snapped out of her daze. Brushing by me and exiting the tent, Artemis blew her hunting horn, calling all of the hunters to her. One by one, they rushed out of tents and trees until they all stood before her. Once they were all gathered, Artemis spoke. "Ladies, Menoetius is leading an army to Camp Half-Blood. We are needed to defend the camp. Pack up-we leave in 2 minutes." Without any questioning from the hunters, the camp started to be packed up. Within 2 minutes there was no sign of any human activity in the area. I was a little in awe of there skills, but I quickly snapped out of it before joining the hunters and Artemis in teleporting to camp.

We had barely set foot on the ground at camp before we were blasted back by a wall of energy. Artemis and I were able to use our superior agility and reflexes to flip in midair and land on our feet, but the hunters weren't as lucky. They went tumbling head over heels in the grass and into camp, landing in a pile at the foot of the hill.

As soon as my feet were once again planted firmly into the ground, I looked around for the source of the blast. When I found nothing within my line of sight, I realized that the source must still be on the other side of the hill. I walked back towards the top of the hill, and when I had finally reached it, I froze in my tracks. Because I was standing on the highest point within the next ten miles, I was able to see the entire enemy army. It consisted of an assortment of about three-thousand monsters along with the Titan Menoetius standing in his ten-foot form in the middle of the army.

As I was surveying the army in front of me, Artemis came up the hill to stand at my side. When she saw what I was looking at, she froze and caught her breath. After taking a few moments to compose herself, she turned to me and the look on her face worried me. She looked like she had lost all hope. I couldn't stand seeing her this way, so without thinking I softly grabbed her hand and said, "Hey we'll be fine, okay? I've got a little surprise for them." She looked a little confused at my statement, but she smiled nonetheless and visibly relaxed.

Releasing her hand, I turned to the lines of campers and hunters behind me and spoke. "Campers and Hunters! These monsters have had the audacity to come to OUR land, OUR home, and demand entrance! Will we grant it?!" This was met with a resounding "NO" from the army fighting by my side. "Today we fight not only for ourselves, but for our family and friends! Today we fight for our home! Today, we fight for OLYMPUS!" Following up my speech with a cry of "FOR OLYMPUS!" the demigod army followed me into battle, with the hunters staying atop the hill to provide air support.

When I reached the bottom of the hill, I was met with a hellhound charging straight at our front lines. I quickly dispatched it back to the underworld with a quick strike up through the ribcage and into the beast's heart. I ducked under a dracnae's strike and struck a blow to its neck before spinning and slicing a cyclop's calf open, crippling it. Showing no mercy, I plunged my sword down into its chest and continued on, moving towards the center of the army. Menoetius saw me coming and smirked, then proceeded to make his way towards me.

We met in the middle and quick as a viper I struck at his left shoulder before he could react, drawing golden blood. His smirk turned into a frown and he glared at me. This was exactly what I was looking for. As the Titan of rash action, I figured if I could get Menoetius mad he wouldn't be thinking clearly and would make stupid decisions. Apparently my assumption was correct. He charged towards me and unleashed a flurry of quick strikes, catching me off balance. I had to admit, this guy was fast, and that was coming from the guy who had trained with Chaos himself. After I had gotten used to his strikes, I quickly switched from defensive to offensive, and started raining down blows on his unprotected body. He was unable to get his sword up in time to deflect many of them, so by the time. I was finished he was bruised and bloody. I pulled him closer and allowed him to see my face one last time before an eternity in the void. When he recognized me, he choked on his own blood. "H-how?" he managed to stutter out. I gave him a large smile-which probably looked pretty sadistic with his blood splattered all over my face-and said, "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out. Have fun in perpetual punishment." Still smiling, I muttered a quick prayer to Chaos before bringing my blade down and separating Menoetius's head from his body. Instead of dissolving into golden dust, he crumbled into gray ash before his remains were blown skyward by a cold wind.

After finishing off Menoetius, I extended my wings and shot into the sky to survey the battle. The demigods were not faring very well, so I decided it was time to unleash my surprise.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

The battle was not going well for us. Percy had finished off the despicable Titan, but the monster army was pushing us back closer to camp. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed three small black spots in the distance, and they were growing larger by the second. Knowing I had already been staring for too long, I turned back to my cyclops opponent, only to find that it was no longer there. In it's place was a pile of golden dust and a girl covered head to toe in pure white armor. Giving me a nod of recognition, the girl leapt back into the battle. As I looked around, I noticed that there were many more if these white-armored people, and they fought like demons. Within minutes the enemy army was defeated, with the stragglers being picked off by my hunters.

When the last monster was turned into golden dust, most of the demigod army collapsed to the ground, half out of relief and half out of exhaustion. The white-clad warriors however, lined up in strict columns as if on an unspoken command. Then as one they kneeled and said, "Moros." It was only then that I noticed the man in front of them. Standing there in his full battle armor was my guardian. Percy-or should I say _Moros_-surveyed the army for a few moments before saying a simple "Rise." Once again, the movement was fluid and precise, hundreds of warriors carrying out the order with the utmost proficiency. They stood in that position for minutes, not moving a single muscle, and it didn't look like Percy was planning on giving any more orders. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I decided to speak up. "Moros." He turned to me, a questioning look already upon his face. Taking a moment to gather my thoughts, I asked the question that I'm sure everybody wanted the answer to. "Who are these people? Why are they here?"

Slowly a smile broke out on Percy's face, and not a sadistic one like the smile he gave to Menoetius earlier-gods, that was frightening-but an actual, genuine smile. I could already tell, without him having to say anything, that these people meant a lot to him. "These," he said, the smile remaining on his face the entire time, "are the Warriors of Chaos. As for why they are here…" He turned back to his soldiers, his face once again impassive, and shouted, "Warriors! Why are we here?!" The response of hundreds of voices shouting at once was deafening. "TO FIGHT, SIR!" he turned back to me, smiling once again and said simply, "There's your answer." And looking out onto the army, I felt hope rekindle inside me.

* * *

**A/N-Okay there it is, longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and what you want to see in the future. Until next time guys (And I promise it won't be as long).**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	9. Chapter 9: Scouting

**A/N-I'm back! I feel so bad about leaving you guys without an update for so long, but I had a bit of a rough start to the school year and I'm only just now getting back on track. Anyway because I feel bad, this is the longest chapter yet so...here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_"These," he said, the smile remaining on his face the entire time, "are the Warriors of Chaos. As for why they are here…" He turned back to his soldiers, his face once again impassive, and shouted, "Warriors! Why are we here?!" The response of hundreds of voices shouting at once was deafening. "TO FIGHT, SIR!" he turned back to me, smiling once again and said simply, "There's your answer." And looking out onto the army, I felt hope rekindle inside me._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Camp Half-Blood was buzzing, that much was clear. Whether from excitement or nervousness, nobody knew. The Warriors of Chaos had set up their campsite on the outskirts of the camp and honestly, the demigods were terrified. The thing looked like a freaking fortress, with watchtowers and everything. To make things worse, they had huge guardian things stationed at all possible entrances to the fort. These creatures were incredibly fast, as the Stolls had found out earlier in the day, and they wouldn't let a soul within 100 yards of the camp.

Inside the fort was the sole reason the guardians were in place at all. Having locked himself inside his chambers, Percy pondered over his mistrust of he campers. His guardians were stationed outside he fort because of his paranoia. Even his own soldiers were wary of the beasts, and some had even suggested removing them. It was only Percy's rank that kept his soldiers from doing anything.

Deciding that too much of this self-doubt would eat away at his unwavering confidence, Percy made his way to the door seeking some fresh air. And by fresh air, he meant a good old-fashioned scouting run to help take his mind off things. Grabbing his weapons and a couple air strike markers-you never know what might go wrong, and the fighter jets were always on standby, so in some ways it would be a waste _not_ to use them-he made his way out of the fortress and onto Half-Blood Hill.

Closing his eyes, he stretched out his senses to locate the enemy camp. It only took him a few seconds-because really, hundreds of monsters in one place emit a _huge _signal-and once he found it he flashed directly to the location.

When he arrived he nearly fell out of the tree he found himself in. Stretching out for miles in front of him was the single largest army Percy had ever witnessed. There were all types of monsters, and even some Titans camped out below him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the encampment, where a massive fortress stood, making the Warrior's fort look tiny in comparison. After the initial shock had worn off, Percy began to formulate a plan in his Chaos-blessed brain. He quickly thought of one, and wasted no time setting it in motion.

Swinging down from the tree that he was perched upon, Percy began to make his way stealthily through the tent. After fifteen minutes he had made it within twenty yards of the main fortress, encountering only minimal resistance. Carefully maneuvering between piles of human flesh-Percy did not want to know where they got that-he finally made it to the east wall of the fort.

As Percy stood silently by the bottom of the wall, he once again used the time to observe his surroundings. The being running this fortress certainly knew their stuff. There was a strict rotation of guards along the entire wall, with only minimal time between switches. Getting in was looking more difficult by the second.

Quickly rummaging around in his cloak for a rope, Percy studied the structure of the wall in front of him. It was a simple structure, made of obsidian blocks stacked atop each other. This left plenty of gaps for hand- and foot-holds. Having not found the rope he was looking for, Percy let out a frustrated sigh as he realized he was going to have to do this the hard way.

Finding places to grip the wall was not the hard part, it was the holding on that was a struggle. Percy managed to make the climb rather easily, only slipping and nearly dying a painful death five or six times. Once he reached the top, he hauled himself over the edge, somersaulting up and over the guard patrolling huge walkway. Catching him by surprise, Percy slit the monster's throat and continued further into the fort. Slipping between shadows casted by the walls, Percy made his way closer to what appeared to be the main room. The monster signal emitted from that central location was Percy finally reached the edge of the room, he discovered he was actually one floor above the main room. Deciding that this would probably be the better approach, Percy leaned over the side to get a glimpse into the room below.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

There were so many monsters below him that Percy couldn't even figure out the layout of the room. The worst part was that Percy himself couldn't identify half of the monsters that were down there, and he had fought against monsters from all over the universe. He definitely needed information now. From his position, crouched atop the rim of the room, Percy could hear all talking going on below him. It was the perfect vantage point for scouting. Just as he got settled into his crouch, the main doors flew open, allowing access to the person behind them. Instantly, all noises in the room stopped, as all heads turned towards the newcomer. There were multiple pillars blocking Percy's view of the person, but by the way the monsters all bowed in submission, he figured the person was of great importance. As the man passed between the pillars, Percy's suspicion was confirmed. The person was a man, all twenty feet of him. Percy was not close enough to see what he looked like, but based on the fact that all he wanted to do in this man's presence was punch something, he was able to guess that the man was Menoetius, Titan of violent anger and rash action._  
_

He was followed by another man, this one also a massive twenty feet in size. With every step he took ground cracked and pillars shifted, living up to his title. This was Perses, Titan of destruction. It took all of Percy's willpower to keep him from sucking in a breath at the sight of two very destructive Titans in one place, let alone a place full of monsters following their every command. When they had finally taken their thrones, Perses spoke. "Rise." That one word carried so much power behind it, and the sound of his voice was harsh, sounding like boulders repeatedly smashing together. Immediately, all the monsters stood as one, a well oiled machine ready to follow their leaders to the edge of the earth. Once all of his soldiers had risen, Perses continued. "Tomorrow is the day! Tomorrow, we advance on the demigod camp! Tomorrow we march for demigod blood!" The monsters responded with a resounding shout, their voices blending as one and rising up into the night. When they had settled down, Menoetius took up the speech. "But for tonight...we feast on a different kind of flesh." Looking right at Percy as he continued, he said, "Tonight we feast on the flesh of an assassin!"

At first Percy was frozen with shock, his only thought _how did they see me_-before instincts kicked in and he jumped for the roof. As he jumped, the monsters threw everything they had at him, literally. A well-thrown spear caught him in the stomach, but it didn't go through because of the armor Percy wore. Nonetheless, the hit probably cracked a couple of ribs. Ignoring the small shot of pain he felt through the adrenaline racing through his body, Percy continued his climb towards the roof. As he reached the roof, he threw an air strike marker back into the room, before jumping off of the edge and onto the ground below. As he landed, a white-hot pain shot up his leg, stemming from his ankle, and he fell to the ground. When he tried to get back up, his leg buckled underneath him and he fell back onto the earth. Not to be denied, he stood up again, this time leaning on the wall next to him. Looking around for something to help him, Percy spotted a stick on the ground nearby. Hobbling over to the spot where he saw the stick, Percy reached down and picked it up. Testing it to see if the stick can hold his weight, a grim smile stretches across his face when it does. Percy had only just started to limp away from the center of the camp when he heard the telltale sounds of the fighter jets. Pushing himself to go faster, he just made it to the edge of the clearing before the sky was lit up as the jets unleashed hell upon the fortress. Still, he was no out of the blast zone, and he was swept off of his feet and hurled into a boulder by the force of the blast. Hitting his head on the boulder, Percy let out a defeated sigh as unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

Waking up was never Percy's favorite part of the day, let alone waking up after being knocked unconscious the way he was. Groaning, he lifted himself into a sitting position before assessing his injuries. His ankle was throbbing, which didn't surprise him considering the fall he took. His head was also pounding, which was a bit of a bummer because now he couldn't flash back to Camp Half-Blood, so he was going to have to walk. After lifting himself to his feet, he grabbed his walking stick and began the trek home.

It was a three-hour hike, so he had plenty of time to think about what he witnessed during his scouting run. The fact that the Titans knew he was there was very troubling. Although looking back on it he could see a faint black outline around their bodies, which he was going to have to ask Chaos about. In the meantime, he had to hurry back to camp to warn them of the attack coming later in the day. Even though he had called in that airstrike, Percy knew that there was no possibility that it had wiped out the entire enemy army. If he was lucky, which he usually wasn't, it had taken out about a fourth of the monsters, and the Titans would still be ready to fight. Setting his mind on the task at hand, he sped up his pace. Belatedly, Percy realized that he could switch to his wolf form, and while it would still have the broken ankle, it would be much faster than his human form. Quickly shifting into the animal, he began to run towards camp, thanking Chaos for the incredibly high pain tolerance of a wolf.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV (AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD)**

Things were looking good at camp for the demigods, or at least as good as they can while in the middle of a war. The air had a peaceful feel to it, and if you were to overlook the giant fort on the edge of the camp, it could have been just like any other day. Well, until Chaos' right-hand man crested the top of Half-Blood Hill as a wolf, promptly turned into a human, and then collapsed. Campers immediately dropped what they were doing and raced to the scene. They got there just in time to see him stand up again, albeit with quite a bit of help from the soldiers flanking him. It was obvious he was exhausted, if the sight of his head lolling against his chest was anything to go by. They saw him say something to the men next to him, who promptly ran off in the direction of the Hunters of Artemis. The campers did not envy the poor souls that had to confront them.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, in which the campers were shuffling about, unsure of what was going on, and the warriors stood stock still, the two soldiers returned with a goddess close behind. As soon as she saw the man being held up by the soldiers, she stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Within moments a blindingly gold flash lit up the hill, before disappearing and leaving a smiling sun god in its place. The smile quickly fell off of his face however at the sight of the man's injuries. He rushed over to the man, quickly said a few words to him, and flashed both of them out of sight. They were followed quickly by Artemis, who followed their example by flashing away, no doubt to their location. The warriors quickly dispersed back to their activities, leaving the campers standing alone and confused on the top of the hill. Only one thought ran through their minds:

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N-Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and what you want to see in the next one, which will hopefully take less time than this one to update. Until next time,**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	10. Chapter 10

**So in order to complete my (sort of) fresh start, I'll be going through all of my stories and editing them. Just letting you know in advance that the next couple of updates will be the same chapters but hopefully much better. Then, when I'm done with all the editing, I will start to write new chapters again. Keep in mind this is a long process, but I should be done by winter break.**

**NOTE: At the beginning of all of the chapters that have been edited it will say "*THIS HAS BEEN EDITED*"**

**-runwild14**


	11. Stress

Alright I know you guys want an update - trust me, I've gotten enough reviews and PMs to know - but I need to get this off my chest. I have been so incredibly freaking stressed out lately. And I'm trying to push through and update, I really am, but I have to go through and edit each and every single one of my stories first. And trust me, not only is it not fun at all, but it also takes an incredibly long time to do. I want to put out an update as much as you want to see an update - cause I really want to get back to writing completely, but I'm not superhuman - **I have a life outside of writing****_._**

I didn't want to bring this up, but some of you haven't been very patient, and while I'm glad to know you like my work, I need time in order to put out something good, especially with all the stress I'm facing. For those of you who don't believe me, let me tell you how my last couple days have been.

For the past couple weeks, I've been preparing for a Socratic seminar in Spanish. For those that don't know what that is, you basically sit in a circle and discuss random stuff. Get this - I hate Spanish. It's the only class where I truly feel like an idiot, and that's not a good feeling. So anyway, I spent those two weeks preparing for it. And then, the day came where I would have to step foot into the fiery pit of hell and sit in a group of six people and discuss social relations in Latin American countries. Doesn't that just sound like an absolute blast? It wasn't. Even after all that studying, it was pretty rough. Really rough. And then instead of going to my next period, I had to go to this stupid IB meeting where they just talked about the same thing for an hour and a half. A complete waste of time. The next couple periods I had a test and I spent the rest of the time stressing over an essay that I had to take after school that I was unable to study for because of the Spanish stuff. I'm pretty sure I failed that essay too. And while I was taking that essay, a teacher that I really love got super pissed at us because some of the people were remediating an EK and they had waited until the deadline to do it, so that forced this teacher to stay after even though he wasn't supposed to, which made him unable to go to his second job. He does all of this to support his equally amazing family, and being on the other end of his anger really wasn't a good feeling. Anyway that kinda screwed me up for the rest of the day. When I got home, I remembered that I had a physics lab due the next day - at 8:04 IN THE MORNING. So I started that at 6:00PM and I worked on it until 3:30 the next morning. And I did a crappy job on it, so I'll be getting a bad grade on that too. So the next day I was functioning on two and a half hours of sleep, so of course I had to have a test first thing. I failed that too. I kind of sleep walked my way through Friday because I had gotten a grand total of eight hour of sleep the previous two nights combined. And then of course today (Saturday) I had a track meet. I got there at 6:30AM. Care to guess what time I left? 10:30. PM. And I had two really awful races, because a lot of how you race depends on how you slept two nights before. So I'm in a crappy mood. And I'm trying to edit stories. So yeah.

I'm sorry that turned into a rant, and thank you to those of you that read the entire thing. Anyway, hopefully you get my point. I was under a ton of stress, and any writing I manage to get done while under that much stress is really bad, so I wasn't going to put you through that. There is some good news. Winter break is finally here. Updates are on their way. I've now finished editing all stories except Moros: Assassin of Chaos. I have three out of nine chapters edited in that one. I'm getting there. Good things come to those who wait. Please be patient. And if you can't wait that long, I have multiple other tories for you to read. Or, you can read other stores on this wonderful site. Trust me. You'll make it.

Thanks to the majority of you who are understanding.

see you soon

-runwild14


	12. IMPORTANT

I've recently entered a contest on the new Radish app. Online voting for the contest just opened up - please check my Twitter for the link to vote (runwild14)

Please go vote for "The Eye" under the Science Fiction category if you have the time.

Plus, if you do this there is a much greater incentive for me to finish these ongoing stories.

thanks a bunch

-runwild14


End file.
